


unsolved

by stupidlyinlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements, attempted humor, hyuck can see ghost, i dont know what im writing but hhhh, just want some nahyuck, nahyuck is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidlyinlove/pseuds/stupidlyinlove
Summary: Jaemin is the tech guy who doesn't believe in ghost. His boyfriend, however, can see ghosts.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if anyone has written something like this because i never read any nahyuck fics yet. but this idea came up when i saw tweets about jaemin being the tech guy although in this fic he doesn't seem like a tech guy :( idk how tech people are im sorry :((( but i hope you guys will enjoy reading this and i will try to finish it instead of abandoning it after a chapter :) pardon my grammatical errors or any mistakes there are in this fics, i didnt proofread ;-;

"You know these days I don’t do things for free," the boy says firmly as he walks across the corridor. In his hands, he's holding a laptop and a tablet. There's also a camera slings on his neck, bumping against his chest as he's walking too fast.

There's a girl who's tailing him, trying to keep up with him. He walks too fast, what with him having such long legs.

"Please, Jaemin," she rubs her hands together in a pleading way. "This is for the school event. We are welcoming the freshmen and the seniors."

Jaemin stops abruptly which then has her bumping into his back. She backs away quickly as she's doing her best not to upset him. Jaemin turns around to face the class president who has been following her and begging her to do some video project about their school and then about the seniors which are going to be aired in two weeks’ time.

It is such a short notice but that isn't a problem to Jaemin. He can do his work fast. In fact, he can start everything right this instant and can finish it by the weekend which is in four days. But the thing is he doesn't do anything for free.

He's not part of the student council. If he's part of the student council, then that's another story. But he's not. To add more, he's still bitter how the student council literally rejected him when he went for the interview of new recruits. They said he's a freshman and they doubted his talents even after he showed them his work.

Now, ever since the school found out that he's a part timer as a programmer and a technician at some company, the student council suddenly wanted him in and said he is who they needed. Like hell Jaemin is going to accept their offer after they turned him down.

"You know, I'm sorry. I can't do it. I'm busy myself. The company gave me loads to do and I just can't let them down. I know the school event is important but this job I'm doing at the company is even more important as it involves lots of money," he explains to her carefully.

And those are lies. The said company didn't give him much to do. He still has some programming work to be done but it's just one or two projects. The company isn't stupid enough to burden a literal minor even though they recruited him.

The girl sighs. It's not like she doesn't want to pay him, but the council is tigh on budget. If Jaemin is busy, then she can't do anything about it.

"It's okay. I'll just find someone that will do it..." her shoulders are slumped. Jaemin would've felt bad to see her down like this but his ego and anger and bitterness are up high to the sky.

"I think you don't truly care about the students here," Jaemin speaks up. The girl straightens up to look at him. She's surprised with his claim.

"What do you mean?"

Jaemin smiles down at her. "I'm sorry. I know there are hundreds of students in this school. But you guys have student council members from each grade. I'm surprised that you only see me as the one who's good at programming and filming and editing."

Her eyebrows are knitted together. She doesn't get it.

"Look, I'm still lacking in this. There's someone who works much better than I do," Jaemin explains. "There's someone that goes by the name Lee Jeno. He's good at filming and editing. You should go and ask him."

"Has he... gone for the interview before?" she asks carefully. Of course she knows they had rejected Jaemin before. She hopes they didn't reject this Jeno kid as well.

He smiles at her. "Nah, he never went for the interview. It's just a hobby of his. Sad he never shows people his amazing work."

"Alright, I'll ask him. Is he in your class?"

"No, he's in Class 2. You should go to see him right now and discuss with him."

She nods. "Alright. Thanks, Jaemin." She walks away and probably heading to Class 2 where Jeno is. Jeno will kill Jaemin later but Jaemin knows Jeno will be glad for the job.

Jaemin enters his class. Everyone is loud as usual but he doesn't mind. Some of his classmates say hi to him, he does the same to them. He goes and takes his seat at the last row next to the window. He glances solemnly at the empty table on his right before putting down his laptop and tablet. He also places his camera carefully on the empty table and put his bag on the empty chair.

He turns on his laptop and gets to work. There's still some time before the next class starts. He's going to finish everything by today and send the project to the company.

As he's too focus on his job, he doesn't realize the time has passed. The class is starting and the teacher walks in the class. Other students get to their seats. Jaemin's eyes are still glued to the screen. He only looks away when he hears gasp from his classmates. And that Renjun, who sits in front of Jaemin, is tapping on Jaemin's table continuously.

He looks at the front of the class. There is their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Jang. However, there's a student standing next to her. At first, Jaemin thought he's a new student but as he looks carefully...

 

 

• • • • 

 

 

 

 

"What are you doing?"

Jaemin glances sideways when he feels a head resting on his shoulder. He continues typing on his laptop. "Just some programming."

The other boy let's out a sigh. "I can't believe you got to be an intern at this early age."

"JS Tech appreciates young talents," Jaemin laughs.

Donghyuck sits up. He then rests his head on the table. "Boring. Ever since you got the job, you rarely spend time with me."

Jaemin's heart is all full when he sees Donghyuck's pout. Donghyuck is literally the cutest boy ever and Jaemin really want to pinch his cute cheeks.

"Can you stop being so cute? I can't do my work here," Jaemin says adoringly.

"Oh my god, disgusting," Renjun says at his seat. He turns around and glares at Jaemin. "Go be lovey dovey somewhere else."

"You're just jealous your boyfriend is in the other class," Donghyuck snaps. Renjun sticks his tongue out, Donghyuck does the same.

Jaemin can only laugh at his boyfriend and best friend childish antique.

 

 

 

Jaemin thanks the waitress as she puts down his order of iced Americano on the small round table. She leaves a second later.

Because he feels bad for not spending more time with Donghyuck, he decides that on the weekend they'll go for a date. Donghyuck was more than happy when Jaemin told him that.

They will first have something to drink before they go wherever they want to go. Donghyuck loves coffee dates even though Donghyuck doesn't drink coffee. He always chooses chocolate drinks. Donghyuck likes it when they just and talk and holding hands on the table. Donghyuck is simple and adorable that way.

Jaemin chooses a table next to the glass wall. It is just so that easier for Donghyuck to find him and Jaemin loves the lighting at this spot and Jaemin loves watching people on the streets going up and about, making Jaemin wonder how do their lives are. It's not that he's a busy body but that's just how he is. He always have questions.

He smiles when he sees a small kid holding a puppy in her hands. So adorable. They bring him back to think about Donghyuck. Jaemin smiles even wider. He can't wait to see Donghyuck even though he sees the boy every day.

 

 

 

Jaemin glances at his wristwatch. 4:45 pm. Donghyuck is an hour late. Jaemin takes out his phone. He calls Donghyuck.

_"Hello, this is Donghyuck. I'm not around, please leave your message after the BEEEEEP!"_

 

Jaemin frowns. He calls Donghyuck again and he doesn't answer.

 

 **Jaem** : hey, baby. are you coming?

 **Jaem** : is everything alright?

 **Jaem** : do you want me to go and get you?

 

He puts down his phone and looks outside. Hoping for a Donghyuck to appear from the sea of people outside.

 

 

 

5:50 pm.

 **Jaem** : coco, where are you?

 **Jaem** : did you get to the wrong place?

 **Jaem** : im at our favorite cafe, tho... i told you right?

 **Jaem** : please don't stood me up ;-;

 

7:20 pm.

 **Jaem** : BABYYYYYY WHERE ARE YOUUUU

 **Jaem** : this waiter keeps looking at me weird

 **Jaem** : he probably thinks im weird for staying here for far too long

 

 

8:36 pm.

 **Jaem** : im having my fifth cup of coffee ;-;

 **Jaem** : i wont be able to sleep tonight

 **Jaem** : COCO WHERE ARE YOUUU WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING MY CALLS AND MESSAGES

 **Jaem** : i want to cry

 **Jaem** : honeybunch, are you mad at me :(

 

 

9:40 pm.

 **Jaem** : coco, the cafe is closing in 20 minutes

 **Jaem** : are you mad at me? did i do something wrong??

 **Jaem** : i'm sorry, coco. if i hurt you i'm sorry. i always love you. you know that right?

 **Jaem** : .....

 **Jaem** : alright, i'm coming over to your house

 

Jaemin stands up and goes to the counter. He orders iced chocolate with whipped cream. He even orders a slice of brownies. He leaves the cafe once his order is done. He heads to the bus stop. The bus to Donghyuck's house comes in 15 minutes. The ride to Donghyuck's stop is 10 minutes.

All the way, Jaemin messages Renjun and Jeno.

 

 **Jaem** : donghyuckkkkk are you there?????

 **Injun** : who's donghyuck

 **Jaem** : have any of you seen duckie?

 **Jen** : no?

 **Jen** : he didn't come?

 **Jaem** : nooooooo IM SAD HYUCK HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEE

 **Injun** : he's probably tired of you already

 **Jen** : injun, no

 

Jaemin starts to panic. Is Donghyuck really getting tired of him? What if Donghyuck is upset because Jaemin went and be an intern and made himself busy with work

He texts Renjun.

 

 **Jaem** : do you really think hyuck is tired of me????

 **Injun** : god, of course not. he loves you. you know that.

 **Jaem** : THEN WHY DID YOU SAY SUCH THINF?!!

 **Injun** : im not talking to you bye

 

Jaemin arrives at Donghyuck's stop. He gets off the bus and jogs his way to Donghyuck's house. Even if the iced chocolate is splattered all over his hands. Big dumb energy that is Jaemin.

He arrives Donghyuck's house in less than 5 minutes. He's surprised to see that Donghyuck's house is dark. He glances at his wristwatch. 10:50 pm. Sure his parents are asleep already but Donghyuck never sleeps before 2 am. And even if they are asleep, they always let the kitchen light on. They do that too if they're going out. But no light is turned on right now.

Jaemin presses the ringbell. No answer. He does it again. No answer. He does it for thd third, fourth and fifth time. No answer.

He takes out his phone.

"Hello."

"JENO NO ONE IS HOME AT HYUCKS HOUSE! DID THEY MOVE OUT WITHOUT TELLING US?? PLEASE WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Jaemin, please calm down. Are you in front of their house?" Jeno asks calmly.

"Yes," Jaemin is this close to crying. He's worried. His hands are shaking.

"I think you should go home first. I'll try to contact Hyuck's mother. Alright?" Jeno says softly. And it makes Jaemin feel slightly better. Slightly.

Jaemin looks at the house one last time before walking away.

 

 

 

Jaemin can't sleep. He keeps tossing and turning on his bed. He doesn't know if it's because of the coffee he drank or he's just worried about Donghyuck. Jeno hasn't updated him yet. Did Jeno even call Donghyuck's mother?

It's 4 am now. He can't sleep.

 

 

He feels a soft touch on his arm, shaking him softly.

"Jaemin, wake up."

Jaemin opens his eyes slowly. He sees his mother is standing next to his bed. He sits up.

"Mom, what's up? Do you want me to come with you to the market?"

His mother is frowning and there's a look of worried on her face. She opens and closes her mouth. She then takes a deep breath. "It's Donghyuck..."

 

 

 

Jaemin is about to pass out again the moment he sees the state Donghyuck is in. Donghyuck who is lying on the bed, unconscious, covered in bandages. His legs have been put casts on. So does his left hand. His head is bandaged as well. There's tiny blood stain on it.

The sight of Donghyuck breaks Jaemin heart. He hasn't stopped crying the moment he received the news that Donghyuck got into an accident yesterday.

"Hyuck..." his voice is shaky. "Hyuck, please wake up..."

 

 

 

 

• • • • 

 

 

 

Jaemin stares in disbelief at the boy standing in front of the class right now. Jaemin stands up abruptly, causing the chair to fall back to the floor. Everyone in the class turns their heads to him. Renjun is staring at Donghyuck in disbelief as well.

"Jaemin, I suggest you to sit down," Mrs Jang says. She turns to the class, who has their attention on their homeroom teacher again. "I don't think I need to introduce him. Donghyuck has returned to this school." She looks around the class. Then says to Donghyuck, "I guess you can have your old seat back, next to Jaemin?"

Donghyuck looks at Jaemin. Their eyes met. Jaemin is hopeful that Donghyuck will come to him. But something in Donghyuck's eyes that's unreadable. Donghyuck looks at the other side of the class.

"Can I sit over there instead, Mrs. Jang?" he points at a seat farther away from Jaemin. An empty seat next to a girl named Daehyun. That seat belongs to Daehyun's friend, Jin Ah. "Sometimes bright lights hurt my head." Donghyuck continues.

"Alright, then. You can sit there." Jaemin wants to scream. Why isn't Donghyuck seating next to him, where his seat actually is? Jaemin watches with wide eyes at Donghyuck walking to the seat next to Daehyun. Donghyuck is even ignoring Jaemin, like he doesn't know Jaemin at all.

"Jaemin, please sit down," Mrs Jang says again to Jaemin. The boy picks up his chair and sits down. But his eyes still glued on Donghyuck, even though he's quite far.

"There's one or two things that I want to explain to you guys regarding our friend Donghyuck here," Mrs Jang starts saying once Jaemin is seated. She looks at her students from every corner of the room. "As you are well aware, Donghyuck got into an accident months ago. He was in coma afterwards."

The class shouldn't be surprised as this news was spread like wildfire back then. Almost everyone in their grade knew Donghyuck, even almost everyone in the school knew him because he was the school singer. Donghyuck is popular because of his voice and talents. Not only that, Donghyuck was always friendly with everyone. Donghyuck is also one of the top students in school. He always did well during exams. So when the news about him being in coma, everyone was worried.

"There is something important that you should know," Mrs Jang pauses. She turns to Jaemin and Renjun who are sitting on the left side of the room. "Due to the accident, Donghyuck had lost his memories. Amnesia as you are well known."

Everyone gasps. Jaemin thinks, his world is crumbling again. First time was when he was told about the news by his mother, second time when Mr and Mrs Lee informed him that they're taking Donghyuck to United States to get better treatment there even though he was out in coma. They said a family was a doctor there, so they could take care of Donghyuck better. Now, this time it's this. 

Donghyuck doesn't remember him nor Renjun. Sure Donghyuck doesn't remember Jeno as well. Jaemin feels prickles in his eyes, his throat is tightening. 

"But listen, I want you to treat him like you did when he was here before. I don't you to pressure him. Let him recover slowly. If he doesn't remember some things, please assist him. Don't get annoyed or get mad at him," Mrs Jang tells them. "Donghyuck also asks me to tell you that he wishes for you guys to not sympathy him. He is well healthy now. It's just his memories haven't come back."

The class is silent. They do not know how to respond to this. One thing for sure, they will help Donghyuck.

Donghyuck stays staring at his hands on the table when half of the class is looking at him. Jaemin wants to go to Donghyuck and hugs him. Jaemin has too many questions in his head but all he wanta to do right now is hug Donghyuck.

"Now, let's get back to class..."

 

 

 

 

 

The bell rings, marking the end of the class for the day. And Jaemin decides that this is the right time for him and Renjun to talk to Donghyuck. During breaks they couldn't do it because Donghyuck mysteriously disappeared and only returned to class a minute before the bell rings.

Jaemin packs his bag as quickly as he can. When he notices Donghyuck has stood up and leaves the class, he just throws everything inside. But not his gadgets.

"Injun, quick!!"

"Wait!"

They both leave the class, looking for Donghyuck.

They find him walking down the corridor and go after him. Jaemin is the fastest thanks to his long legs. He stretches his hand to tap Donghyuck on his shoulder. When he does so, Donghyuck jumps. He turns around and the look of horror on his face saddens Jaemin. "Hey, it's me. It's me," he says to Donghyuck.

The latter keeps backing away.

"Hyuck, don't be scared," Renjun says then. "We are not going to hurt you."

However, Donghyuck backs away from them even more. Until he bumps into someone. He jumps again and spins to look who is it.

It's Jeno. Jeno gasps at the sight before him. He is just as surprised as Jaemin and Renjun and everyone in the class did. "Donghyuck? Lee Donghyuck? Is that really you?"

The boy in question used this chance to run away from the boys before him.

"Wait!" the three of them say at the same time.

However, the three other boys are too surprised that they stand still in their spot, watching Donghyuck running away from them.


	2. Chapter 2: Starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this suck! :( i tried my best ;; please forgive the lack of everything and the grammar error.

This event has broken Renjun into pieces. It is understandable because out of the three, Renjun is the closest friend to Donghyuck. They've known each other since kindergarten days. They were neighbors until Renjun moved to a new apartment because closer to his dad's office. Both of them know each other like the back of their owns hands. They don’t keep secrets from one another. They knew if something was up and would try their best to help.

When Donghyuck got into the accident, if Jaemin felt like his world was ending, Renjun felt three times worse than that. Donghyuck is more than a friend to Renjun. He is Renjun's family, a brother and someone who understands him the most. Renjun had fainted when he came to see Donghyuck for the first time because it was too much for him to bear. He was hurting as well when he saw the condition Donghyuck was in.

When Donghyuck's parents told them they're moving to America until Donghyuck wakes up, Renjun begged them not to. He cried and pleaded them to not to take Donghyuck away because he didn't want to be so far away from Donghyuck. It's only then after Jeno and Jaemin talked with him that he stopped.

And now, he felt worst all over again. Donghyuck doesn't remember any of them. He doesn't remember his best friend, his brother, his soul mate. In Renjun’s head, the terrified look in Donghyuck's eyes when he was looking at them earlier broke him. He felt he's being stabbed continuously in the chest. The pain is unbearable.

Jeno holds a crying Renjun to his chest. He whispers soothing words to Renjun's ear while rubbing a small circle on his back. 

The three of them are sitting in an empty park. They had to get off the bus on their way back home from school because Renjun told them he wanted to throw up. They waited for Renjun in the public toilet in the park in case their best friend and boyfriend threw up and fainted.

"Do you think we should go and see Hyuck's parents?" Jaemin says finally. He's been thinking a lot. The only way to get answers is by seeing his parents.

He wants to know why did Hyuck's parents stopped contacting them as soon as they boarded the plane. Why they never told him that they were coming back home. And why didn't they inform him that Donghyuck was coming back to their old school.

Renjun pushes himself away Jeno. He turns to Jaemin. "I've been thinking the same. His parents didn't contact any of us..." his voice is tight and sounds so sad. Jaemin feels like crying now too.

"Should we go right now?" Jeno suggests and they all agree. They set to go to Donghyuck's house with thumping hearts. 

They don't know what should they expect once they get there. If Donghyuck is at home, will he run away from them again? What should they tell to Donghyuck's mother? They want to ask everything regarding the past six months. All the questions that just suddenly rushed into their minds.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

They stand side by side in front of the two-storey house that they haven’t been visiting for six month. Jaemin presses the doorbell once and they wait for the answer to come from the house.

Not a minute later, the front door opens. Donghyuck's mother appears at the doorway. She's surprised at first then she breaks into a smile. "Kids! Long time no see!" The front gate slides open. The three boys step inside. "Come, come in!" 

Donghyuck's mother welcomes them in with a happy heart. "I'm sorry the house is a bit messy. Our things just arrived two days ago." There are boxes stacked against the wall in the hallway and living room. So much things to do to unpack those boxes. 

She turns to the boys and invites them to sit. "Oh, how nice it is to see you boys again," she says, smiling widely. "Donghyuck isn't around right now. He's gone to the hospital with his dad."

Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun look at each other, telling who's going to speak first. In the end, Jaemin sighs in defeat.

"Mrs. Lee, can we ask you something?" he worded his sentence carefully as not to hurt the woman's feeling. The woman nods her head. "When did you return back here? We were quite taken aback when Hyuck walked in the class earlier this morning..."

The look on Donghyuck's mother changes in an instant. She is confused with what Jaemin just asked. 

"Didn't you get my emails, Jaemin?"

Jaemin's eyebrows are knitted together then. So do the other two boys. "Emails? What emails?"

This time, Donghyuck's mother gapes. "I had sent you emails since six months ago. I couldn't text you or call you boys because on the third day I was there, I lost my handbag after having a lunch at a restaurant. When I returned back, my handbag was gone." She tells them the incident that happened to her when she was in America six months ago. It wasn't a pleasant moment. Not only her son was in coma, she lost some of her valuable things.

"Good thing my notebook was in the apartment. You wrote down you email address because I asked before we depart, right?"

Jaemin nods his head. He did. He gave her because he thought it was easier too if she just emailed him the updates about Donghyuck.

"But I didn't receive any emails the past six months, Mrs Lee," Jaemin says softly, not meeting the woman's eyes. 

Donghyuck's mother frowns in confusion even more. "I... Wait, let me take the notebook again." She stands up and goes upstairs.

Renjun turns to him, "Did you give the wrong email?" 

Jaemin opens and closes his mouth. "I'm sure I gave her the correct email." He doesn't remember actually. He could be giving the wrong email but he's sure he gave the right one.

Donghyuck's mother comes back two minutes later. She opens the notebook and hands it to ths boys. Jaemin reads the email address on the page. Again and again. Only then he realizes it.

He hits his forehead repeatedly.

"What's wrong, Jaemin? Was the email address wrong?" Donghyuck's mother asks.

The boy sighs. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Lee. I wrote down the wrong email. This was my old email address but I forgot the password for so long, and I forgot the existence of it until today..."

"Jaemin!" Renjun and Jeno yell at the same time. 

"I'm sorry, alright!" he says to his best friends.

"It's no wonder you didn't reply to any of my emails. I thought you were mad at us," Donghyuck's mother says then.

Jaemin gapes. "No! Why would I be mad, Mrs. Lee! I'm not mad and I will never!"

The woman smiles at them. "I guess that explains everything... I'm sorry that this thing happened. You boys must be very confused."

"We are..." Renjun says. "Donghyuck didn't remember any of us at all... he..." Somehow he can't say what he was going to say anymore.

"He runs away from us," Jeno continues for Renjun. "It's like he's scared of us."

Donghyuck's mother has a sad look on her face now. "I'm sorry... Things are hard for him now. He doesn't remember a lot of things. I hope you'll give him some time. I'll talk to him. Once he's comfortable enough, he'll go to you guys like the old times. Okay?"

She’s right. They should give Donghyuck some time and space for him to come back at them. It’s only a day, everything is still new to Donghyuck. It must have been hard on him.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

It's been three days, and Donghyuck still hasn't talked to them nor look at them. He always disappears from time to time, which makes them wonder where did he go when he's not in class. Is he alright?

The table next to Jaemin is still empty because the girl refused to sit so far away from her best friend. Donghyuck has to move to sit at the back row where he’s sitting alone.

Now that Donghyuck moved places, it's hard for Jaemin to look at him during classes. He can't just turn his head and stare at Donghyuck where the latter can see him clearly. He doesn't want to scare Donghyuck even more. 

So, Jaemin has no choice but to pretend to listen to the class while his mind focuses on Donghyuck and Donghyuck only.

Jaemin also keeps on blaming himself for giving the wrong email to Donghyuck's mother. if it's not because of his dumbness, he and the other two would've been prepared than having to go with this intense heartbreak.

 

 

 

 

"Are you going to eat that?" Renjun asks him at the cafeteria table. Jaemin looks down at his untouched food. The stew is getting colder.

He pushes the tray to Renjun. "I can't eat knowing Donghyuck is in this same school but he's not sitting with us."

Both Renjun and Jeno who have their spoons halfway from their mouth stop. Renjun puts down the spoon to stare at Jaemin. "I think you should eat, Jaemin."

"I think you should eat too."

The three boys froze in their seats. Slowly, they turn their heads and see Donghyuck is standing next to the table with his hands in pocket.

"H... Hyuck..." Renjun is the first one to talk. He stands up and runs to Donghyuck. He gives his best friend a bone crushing hug.

Donghyuck giggles. "You're Renjun."

"Thank you," Renjun says in the crook of Donghyuck's neck. He tightens his arms around Donghyuck.

Donghyuck's eyes then meet with Jeno who slowly standing up to hug them. "And you're Jeno."

"Yes," Jeno whispers.

His eyes then fall on Jaemin who's still in his seat. Jaemin doesn't know what he should be doing right now. He's feeling a lot of emotions in his chest. At some point, he wants to take Donghyuck's hands and brings him somewhere far away from these students that are watching them right now so he can give Donghyuck six months worth of kisses and hugs. At another point, he just wants them to stare at each other for a long time.

"Jaemin," Donghyuck says after a minute. Renjun and Jeno let go of Donghyuck. They look at Donghyuck and Jaemin back to back.

"Babe, I think I want that strawberry bread," Renjun tells Jeno.

"Alright, let's go and buy it," Jeno takes Renjun's hand and they walk away from the table. "It's nice to see you again, Hyuck," Jeno says before he leaves.

Donghyuck smiles at them. He turns to Jaemin and slowly, he takes the seat that was occupied by Renjun opposite Jaemin. Jaemin wished Donghyuck would've sat next to him instead of the opposite of him where the cafeteria table is separating them apart.

"Jaemin," Donghyuck starts. "Before anything else, I want to clear... some things with you."

Jaemin finds it hard to swallow his saliva at that moment. His heart and chest are aching so much.

"I've learned what we were before... before the incident. What you and I used to be long time ago," Donghyuck continues. He's not meeting with Jaemin's eyes. But then, he looks up to stare at Jaemin straight in the eyes. "But... I want you to know that if we are to go back to what we were before right now, it'd be hard for me."

Jaemin wishes Donghyuck to stop talking. He doesn't want to hear what the boy in front of him has to say. He doesn't want to bear his broken heart again and again.

"I... Like I said, I don't remember anything about the four of us before the accident," Donghyuck sounds sad when said it. "I don't remember how we became friends. What brought us together." He looks at Jaemin in the eyes once again. "I don't remember falling in love with you."

Jaemin closes his eyes. He sees it coming but hearing from Donghyuck himself. Hearing the words flow out of his mouth, broken him. He can't believe that this day will come. He thought losing Donghyuck the first time was hard enough, losing him the second time is even worst.

Taking a deep breath and letting the air out, he opens his eyes. He shouldn't be selfish. He has to understand Donghyuck's situation. It's been hard for the boy already. In fact, maybe Donghyuck and him can fall in love again.

"I'm sorry if this is burdening you," Jaemin says finally. "It's okay. We can still be friends, right? After all, before we started dating, you were my best friend."

Donghyuck smiles that sweet smile of his that Jaemin misses the most. "Of course. You are my friend, I'm your friend." Donghyuck goes silence for awhile. His eyes fall over Jaemin's shoulders. Jaemin turns but sees no one behind him. Other kids are minding their own business at their own tables. Jaemin turns back to Donghyuck as he opens his mouth again. "When the time comes, we will fall in love with each other again."

Jaemin smiles. Those words mend his broken heart. He's going to say something when Donghyuck suddenly stands up. 

"Where are you going?" Jaemin asks in bewilderment because Donghyuck walks away. The latter doesn't say anything but instead, he waves a goodbye.

Halfway, he meets Renjun and Jeno who return from buying some bread. They talk to him. Donghyuck says something and waves a goodbye too. He leaves them and the cafeteria behind.

"Where is he going?" Jaemin asks the two as they took their sits.

"He said he's got something to settle," Jeno answers, he looks just as confused.

"What did he say to you?" Renjun then asks Jaemin. His eyes are shining with curiosity.

"I got friend zoned," Jaemin says halfheartedly. It's really sad now he thinks about it. It's like he's being dumped.

Renjun and Jeno choke. "You what?!"

Jaemin tells them what Donghyuck told him with bitter and shattered heart. Once he's done, Jeno snorts.

"It took like, a whole year for him to like you and date you," he points out as if Jaemin doesn't know that.

"Don't worry, give him some time again," Renjun comforts him even though he's smirking.

 

 

 

Jeno has to stay back at school that day because he's finishing that video project for the school. Jeno hates Jaemin for giving him this kind of job. And he hates himself for not being able to say no to people who come to ask for help.

He's done with the meeting with the student council that day. Everyone says goodbye and leaves while Jeno is still packing his laptop and camera.

He leaves the meeting room five minutes later. The corridor is deserted as every student has gone home hours ago. Renjun went home as soon as the school ended. Jaemin went to that company because he's got a new job apparently, whatever it is.

Jeno walks along the corridor when he sees Donghyuck comes running from the other side. Upon seeing Jeno, he runs faster.

"Jeno, run!" he yells, making Jeno surprised and stays put on his spot. Donghyuck gets closer to him and grabs his hand. Donghyuck pulls Jeno along with him and they run together the opposite way where the main door is.

Jeno doesn't know what to do so he just follows along even though he's feeling quite scared. He turns to see who's after Donghyuck and what he's running away from but there's no one.

Donghyuck takes him up to the second floor of the school building. They run down the hallway breathlessly. Donghyuck then stops in front of the storage room. He opens the door and pushes Jeno inside before getting in. He closes shut the door. 

They are both taking deep breath in the dark room. Their hearts are beating so fast that can be heard in their ears. Donghyuck turns on the lamp in the small storage room.

"H-Hyuck, what's going on," Jeno asks as he catches his breath.

Before Hyuck can answers the light above them goes on and off. A second later, the things on the shelves around them are falling down to the floor. Jeno's eyes widened. He's totally scared right now. He quickly turns to look at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck is looking up above Jeno's head. "Jeno, don't move," he says quietly.

Before Jeno can even look up suddenly Donghyuck is being thrown back that the door falls open. Donghyuck chokes as the air got knocked out of his body.

Jeno doesn't know what happens then because suddenly Donghyuck yells at whatever to stop.

"I'll help you," he says in a low voice with his chest falling up and down. "I promise I'll help you. Give me time. It's not easy."

Jeno watches the scene in front of him in complete confusion. Donghyuck who's still lying on his back on the floor with his hand around his neck, looking up and talking to himself. Jeno is worried and afraid

A few minutes later, Donghyuck lets go of his neck. He sits up and looks at Jeno. "Do you have some time?" he asks.

 

 

 

 

"Hyuck, where are we going?" Jeno asks as he follows Donghyuck on the street in a neighborhood he never went to before. And as far as he knows, Donghyuck never came here as well.

Donghyuck doesn't answer him. Instead he says, "Is this the place?" to someone that's not Jeno. Donghyuck looks at a deserted alley between the houses. This neighborhood is so quiet, it's giving eerie feelings to Jeno who's already feeling spooked.

He follows Donghyuck walking along the alley. Jeno is getting goosebumps now. The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck are standing. The day is getting darker.

"Hyuck, let's go home," Jeno whispers but Donghyuck keeps on walking ahead of him.

After 10 minutes of walking, they stop in front of a shady looking building. Jeno looks up at the board on the building that looks like it's going to fall down any minute.

"Hyuck, you do aware that we can only go to a pub starting next year?" Jeno asks Donghyuck the moment he can make out the words on the dirty board.

When he turns to his side, Donghyuck is already gone. He's going inside the pub.

"Hyuck!" Jeno hisses. But he still follows his friend. "My mom will kill me..."

 

 

 

The pub hasn't opened yet. There's no customers inside the pub. The only people in it are the two boys, a man behind the bar counter eyeing them with a pair of terrifying eyes while wiping a glass with a cloth, a man mopping the floor at a corner and a woman sitting at a table further inside the pub. She's smoking a cigarette, there's a glass half-filled with beer and a bottle of beer on the table.

Donghyuck walks over to the woman. 

"Are you Miss Cha Yoon Rim?" Donghyuck asks the woman. Jeno wishes he didn't because the woman looks like she doesn't want to be bothered. 

"Aren't you two too young to be inside a pub?" she says instead of answering. She then takes a drag of her cigarette. 

"Do you know Kwon Jung Yeon?" Donghyuck asks again instead of answering her too.

Upon hearing the name, she glances at them. "I don't know." She looks away and takes another drag.

But Jeno knows that girl. She's from their school. She passed away last year because of cancer. Jeno stares at the back of Donghyuck's head. How did he remember the girl but not them?

"She's passed away," Donghyuck tells the woman. The woman who's about to drink the beer stops her motion. She eyes them both. 

"Jung Yeon died because of cancer," Donghyuck continues. "The school and the hospital tried to reach you but you went missing after dropping her at the hospital. She looked for you while she was on the verge of dying. Hoping to see you for the last time."

He brings his bag to the front to take out an envelope. "I found this in the library. The letter is slipped in a book, written two weeks before she passed away." He hands the envelope to her. The woman takes it with shaky hand.

She opens the envelope and reads the letter. While she's reading the letter, Donghyuck tells her where Jung Yeon is buried. After a minute reading then letter, she stands up and runs out of the pub. The men that were wiping the glasses and mopping the floor watch her leaving so do Jeno and Donghyuck.

"Let's go," Donghyuck says under his breath.

 

 

 

**Jeno** : guys, hyuck's acting weird

**Jaemin** : wdym

**Jaemin** : are u with him?!

**Renjun** : how weird

 

Before Jeno can reply, Jaemin calls him.

"What do you mean he's acting weird?! Are you with him? Where are you?!" Jaemin bombards without even saying hello.

Jeno watches Donghyuck standing a few feet from Jeno on the road in front of the pub. He's extending his arm as if shaking hands with someone.

"I'm with him," Jeno whispers. "He's talking to himself."

"What do you mean he's talking to himself?!" Jaemin sounds worried and restless now.

Jeno spins because he cannot bear to see Donghyuck talking to the air anymore and also he doesn't want Donghyuck to hear. "I don't know, Jaemin! Things are weird today, I'm confused myself."

"Let me talk to him."

Jeno turns only to jump back because Donghyuck is suddenly standing in front of him.

"Do you want to stay here or do you want to go home?" Donghyuck asks with a smile.

Jeno gulps down his saliva and hangs up the phone.

 

 

 

The ride home in the bus is quiet. Jeno doesn't know what to do or what to ask because he's still shocked and spooked. Donghyuck that's sitting next to him is staring outside the window.

"The letter..." Jeno finally finds something to break the silence between them. It's awkward being so quiet around Donghyuck who always had something to talk about. "It wasn't from Jung Yeon, isn't it? You wrote it in the bus while we were getting to that place."

Donghyuck glances at Jeno for a second before looking out the window again. This new Donghyuck is hard for Jeno to accept quickly. He's known Donghyuck for years and Donghyuck always smiles even during hard times. He always made people around him laugh and feel comfortable.

This new Donghyuck, even though he's here sitting close next to Jaemin, it feels like there's a huge distance between them. A huge gap making it seems like Donghyuck is so far away from Jeno.

"I'll tell you when the time comes," is Donghyuck's answers before he presses the bell for the bus to stop at the next stop.

"See you tomorrow, Jeno," Donghyuck says with a smile. "Thank you for coming with me."

Jeno can only nods his head. When the bus starts to move, Jeno feels sad that Donghyuck doesn't look back to wave at him because Donghyuck always turned to wave at them the moment he got off the bus until the bus started moving.

Jeno can't get used to this new Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
